My Son's Not Ughhhh
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: <html><head></head>is about... well... just read and find out  rather than me telling you... slash/incest you been warned</html>
1. Chapter 1

The sisters and Leo had just discovered that their neurotic sarcastic white-lighter had lied to them again. Their neurotic sarcastic white-lighter had just told them that her precious first born son or nephew is the source of all evil in the future. Piper throws Chris out the house and tells him that she didn't want to see him again. Except they where taken aback especially Piper when Chris advanced on Piper into her face and literally screamed in her face.

What nerve did he have to talk in that way, Chris words echoed in her head "if you don't want to believe don't, I didn't say you had too, but the face your precious son is a tyrant, and that the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Don't talk to her like that you selfish bastard." Leo said angrily as he tightened his fist.

"Oh look who's talking, the almighty elder, think you now everything huh, you don't know shit." Chris said as Leo got pissed and his fist headed towards Chris cheek when Chris back flipped him over and threw him on the floor.

"Leo" the sisters said as they helped Leo of the ground and asked him if he was all right.

"What wrong with you." Phoebe said as Chris just laughed loudly.

"Oh come on, you're pathetic, seriously." Chris said laughing.

"How dare you" Piper said losing her temper she flicked her hands to blow him but got blown to the floor herself. Chris who had known this was coming had put up his visible force filed.

"Ouch what happened, what you do?" Piper said assuming Chris had done something as Piper, her sisters and Leo looked back at Chris.

"Awwww, look Hurricane Rita gonna explode." Chris said sarcastically as Phoebe and Paige tried not to laugh as Piper and Leo glared at them. "Sorry" they whispered in reunion.

"Not funny Chris, where'd you get your sarcasm from your uptight bitchy low of a women mother." Piper said as Chris glared and was going to respond but the more he taught about it she was his mother and she was referring to herself. So he decided to play along.

"I totally agree" Chris said playing along I mean his mother swearing at herself anyways as the sister and Leo said "you do." in reunion as they each raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely, know can we stay to the topic please, the evil tyrant." Chris replied.

"My son is not EVIL." Leo said and Chris laughed "yeah, keep telling your self that, I mean, in the future your like, I'm a failer as a father, oh what ever am I gonna do, my eldest is evil, my youngest is a maniac, I ruined their lives." Chris laughed loudly.

"Youngest, I have another." Piper said

Oh ooo, Chris said covering his mouth with his hands. This time Piper smiled, now I'm getting more out of you, about my youngest." Piper said pointedly.

"Your youngest is a maniac," Chris said as the sisters and Leo glared at him.

"What, Leo said so himself" Chris said cracking a grinning smile at Leo.

"I wouldn't call my own child a maniac." Leo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nut cracker, and can we stick to the evil tyrant that happens to be your son." Chris said getting frustrated.

"MY SON IS NOT EVIL, WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU AFTER ALL THE LIES" Piper said shouting now.

"Ouch, Hurricane Rita 2004, volume 2 Chris muttered under his breath, I can pretty assure you that your son evil" Chris said smiling grinningly and Paige and Phoebe laughed at him "I'm beginning to like this version of you" Paige said and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"He's just playing you." Leo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree, there no way Wyatt evil, he's the source of all good, he's a son of a charmed on and a freaking elder" Piper said angrily at Chris placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone was so distracted in the topic that they did not notice and man with blonde curls walk out the portal in the attic wall behind them.

"You're so full of it aren't you, you just don't want to agree with the fact because that will mean you failed as a mother and you failed as a father which you have." Chris scoffed scolding his parents and as soon as these words left Chris mouth Leo fist tightened as Piper was about to lose her temper with Chris and Leo hand moved his fist to collide it with Chris cheek when he felt some one grab his wrist.

_**So what you think of my first chapter hope you enjoyed it and you know what to do NOW! Press that review button and leave me a review my fellow readers…**_

_**If I get many reviews I will continue this story…. And write more**_

_**See you soon my fans!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously _

"You're so full of it aren't you, you just don't want to agree with the fact because that will mean you failed as a mother and you failed as a father which you have." Chris scoffed scolding his parents and as soon as these words left Chris mouth Leo fist tightened as Piper was about to lose her temper with Chris and Leo hand moved his fist to collide it with Chris cheek when he felt some one grab his wrist.

_Now_

Everyone including Chris had got taken back when they saw Leo hand stop half way from colliding with Chris face. As the Charmed sisters, Leo and Chris looked at the hand that had grabbed Leo wrist and then followed it with their eyes upwards to find a stranger with blonde curls in the room, a stranger to everyone but Chris how recognised him as Wyatt. Chris just looked at Wyatt and felt protected and safe for as far as he can remember, he couldn't help the small smile that left his lips.

"Who the hell are you" Piper said impatiently but the stranger did not respond to her, ignoring her he back handed Leo and then back handed him again and again. Chris who just stared in shock allowed Wyatt to back hand Leo who fell on the floor and just stood their in amusement.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are just barraging in here and hit him like that" Piper said angrily to the stranger as she helped Leo up on his feet and Chris who just stepped in front of Wyatt.

"Don't talk to him like that; you have no idea of who you're dealing with here." Chris said glaring at Piper.

"You know him, who is he, who are you, no more lies I want the truth" Piper said placing her hands on her hips.

Wyatt and Chris just laughed falling back on the attic couch Chris on top of Wyatt lap as Wyatt rubbed his thighs secretly, Chris and Wyatt said "your pathetic" in reunion.

Phoebe and Paige who stayed quiet this whole time knowing that they should not mess with Piper temper had finally had the erg to speak in order to protect their sister and brother in law.

"Okay that enough, what so funny huh about strucking my EX brother in law in the face." Paige said and Wyatt and Chris just laughed harder.

"You think this is amusing, what did you parents teach the two of you." Phoebe said crossing her arms over her chest and they just raised their eyebrows at Phoebe.

"Bullshit, they taught us bullshit; our parents where a piece of scum, right Chris," Wyatt said looking at Chris smirking placing a hand around Chris shoulder and Chris took this too his advantage to prove to the sisters about Wyatt being evil and Chris smirked nodding, "yeah, absolutely, father pathetic and a wussy, mother bitchy and low of a woman" Chris said and Wyatt whistled "ouch".

"Who the hell are you" Piper asked losing her temper and is getting frustrated by the minute since she not getting a response.

"Answer the question you selfish bastard," Leo said angrily crossing his arms tighter to his chest annoyed.

Wyatt stood up and backhanded Leo and held him against the wall and roared in his face startling Chris and the sisters who just stared wide eyes unexpectedly except Chris who knows of Wyatt temper "If I'm a selfish bastard what does that make you, you're a pathetic asshole for a father and a man" Wyatt asked spitting in Leo face and throwing him across the room and punching him in the face and the sisters where trying to separate them with no success.

Chris who just stared in amusement, never in his life had Wyatt every pinned Leo against the wall nor punches him that much, he saw Leo and Wyatt fight it out as Leo threw his fist at Wyatt also giving him a light bruise. Chris broke out of thought when he heard the sisters say "Chris stop him." In reunion. HE then looked at the sisters and back at the scene in front of him before ran over to Wyatt and Leo.

"that enough, break it up the two you, Let him go" Chris said as he pushed his Wyatt back, Wyatt who was stronger then Chris was continued to punch his father, "that enough, Wyatt let him go, Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, Let him go" Chris said as Wyatt loosened him grip on his father.

"That it Wy..., just breathe, in and out, that it your okay" Chris said soothingly as he rubbed small circles on his brothers and lovers back ignoring the gasps around the room. "You okay" Chris asked reassuringly looking lovingly into Wyatt eyes and his brother nodded.

The sisters did not move they where trying to process what they just heard, the blonde man who was beating the crap out of Leo was Wyatt, which meant Wyatt was beating the crap out his father. Chris words echoed in their heads _Wyatt let him go, Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, _Leo on the other hand was still on the floor as his wounds, bruised and cuts healed by themselves as he who was stunned consciously said "Wyatt, your Wyatt" as Wyatt glared at him his fist went backwards once more as Chris grabbed his hand and looked at him lovingly and said "Wyatt, NO" warningly.

"YOUR LUCKY, CAUSE IF MY LITTLE BROTHER WASN'T HERE I WOULD HAVE BETTEN THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, I NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU HEAR THAT, I NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE WAY YOU BETRAYED US, NEVER." Wyatt roared as Chris stared at Wyatt and held onto his hand tightly squishing it reassuringly as the sisters gasped and stared at Wyatt and Chris trying to let the information sink in as the words "little brother," replayed in their heads. On the other hand Leo was too stunned to stay anything he just stayed in the same position on the floor as the sisters stayed standing in their positions.

"Hey, you need breath." Chris said moving his brothers and lovers hair away from his eyes and finishing of telepathically _"your not alone, never think your alone baby, I'm with you all the way, no matter what you choose just know from now on I'll be right there beside you sweet heart, I love you, you know that right." Wyatt replied telepathically "I know cherubs, I love you too always and I never doubted you, I always knew you'll see the light, the truth as much as it hurts it there." Chris replied telepathically with real emotions "I know that now and I have you to thank for it baby without you I don't know where I'll be, oh honey."_ The sister and Leo just stared of how the two just drifted of before coming back into reality.Chris for once knew he was making the right decisions, 1 he was feed up of fighting, 2 his brother loved him as a brother and more and so did he, 3 his family didn't it was plain and simple and on top of that Wyatt was offering him a thrown beside him and be free. He thought about it for a second, Wyatt was right in a way people would fear them and no one will hurt them again and they wouldn't be the victims anymore. Why have powers if you can't use them when you need and want too. Wyatt smirked as he scenes his brother thoughts, Chris was finally seeing things his way and that all he wants for Chris to be by his side and him and his cherubs can rule together as they where destined too.

Chris looked at the stunned face and then turned his head towards Wyatt "come on, let go." He said and Wyatt looked at him and then smiled at him brother holding onto his brother other hand and then he orbed himself and Chris out in black orbs.

_**So what you think of this chapter hope you enjoyed it **_

_**You know what to do NOW! Press that review button and leave me a review my fellow readers…**_

_**Thanks for the reviews please keep adding them!**_

_**See you soon my fans!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

Chris looked at the stunned face and then turned his head towards Wyatt "come on, let go." He said and Wyatt looked at him and then smiled at him brother holding onto his brother other hand and then he orbed himself and Chris out in black orbs.

_Now __**(part in bold contains M rating slash/incest you have been warned)**_

**Wyatt black orbed onto Golden Gate Bridge and pulled him close holding him protectively and tightly in his arms as Chris couldn't resist as he brought his arms around Wyatt back nuzzling his head into Wyatt neck as he smelled his brother and lover and couldn't help but breath in his lovers scent. Wyatt smirked and pulled back, Chris who protested at the lose of contact and Wyatt lifted Chris chin with his index finger and stared into Chris eyes.**

"**beautiful" Wyatt muttered as Chris stared into his brother and lovers eyes and couldn't help but blush which made Wyatt smile as he pressed his lips against his lover Chris and Chris opened his mouth in response to Wyatt actions as he let out a moan as he felt Wyatt hand travelling softly up his inner thighs as Wyatt savoured Chris mouth using his tongue. When Wyatt did this shivers went down Chris spine as an overwhelming feeling ran though him as he digged his fingers into Wyatt shoulders and moaned into his lovers mouth "Wy, mmm Wy, more mmm, I want more, Chris said as he arched his head back for Wyatt offering him his neck. Wyatt who willing bent his head down sucking and biting on the flesh of Chris neck as they both filled with pleasure. "Oh Chris, oh god baby, love you….. so much." Wyatt said breathlessly as he went back to kissing Chris on the lips and then parted. Chris replied breathlessly "love you too, Wy and I missed you so much." "I know, I missed you too" came Wyatt reply as he brushed away Chris hair from his face and kissed him on top of the forehead and then squeezed and cuddled him as Chris just relaxed into Wyatt arms and feel asleep as Wyatt just held him protectively.**

_Back at the manor_

Piper, her sisters and Leo just stared at the place where Wyatt and Chris once where each of them not knowing what to say as they allowed the information they gained sink in. Leo on the other hand was still on the floor and had his hands berried in his face as his eldest sons words repeated in his head _"I NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU HEAR THAT, I NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE WAY YOU BETRAYED US, NEVER."_ What did Wyatt mean, was he that of a bad father it was obvious he hadn't won the father of the year award with Chris, and oh God, Chris, Chris is my son." And why would he betray them there were his children, he wouldn't do that would he Leo though to himself.

Phoebe and Paige were blown away as it was hard for them to keep up wit what had just happened I mean 2 nephews a good one and evil one but as they turned their heads to look at their eldest sisters who was still starring at the place where her eldest and apparently her youngest once stood.

"Piper, are you okay" Phoebe said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as did her sister as all Piper could do is burst into tears and fall to the ground which caused Leo run over too her and sat beside her "Piper, it going to be okay, we'll…" Leo started "we'll what Leo, let's face it, we screwed up and they hate us." Piper sobbed.

"They don't hate us, well me they do I know but you they don't they love you and if they didn't well at least if Chris doesn't then he wouldn't have showed up here." Leo said

"Leo right, Phoebe interrupted as Piper head went up "I mean if Chris did not love us then he wouldn't come all this way to save Wyatt, well figure it out well save Wyatt and Chris just have hope." Phoebe finished off as Paige nodded and said "she right you know, you have to fight for it."

"your right, so first thing we'll do is try summoning them and if that don't wor" Piper started "no Phoebe said, first thing you need to do is get some sleep and we figure out what to do about this in the morning."

"Phoebe right we'll deal with it in the morning I mean if Chris is with Wyatt it can't be a bad thing can it I doubt Wyatt will hurt him." Paige said and Piper nodded and Leo said "and I better go back up there and let them know about Wyatt arrival, him being here and being evil can change a lot and it can become dangerous, I better go." The sisters three just nodded.

_Golden Gate Bridge_

Meanwhile it was getting dark on just the way Wyatt liked it, he was still holding Chris and when he pulled back he noticed Chris his lover/brother was fast asleep. Wyatt picked him up bridal style and when Chris protested Wyatt waited before continuing, he orbed Chris to the San Francisco motel for couples and laid him down in the bed and covered him up. Wyatt then stripped down to his boxers and got into bed also pulling his lover into his arms also kissing the top of Chris forehead and turned the light of before drifting of to sleep thinking about the day to come.

**Please review waiting for reviews before I update again! So you all know what to do…. If you read …. LOL**

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

Meanwhile it was getting dark on just the way Wyatt liked it, he was still holding Chris and when he pulled back he noticed Chris his lover/brother was fast asleep. Wyatt picked him up bridal style and when Chris protested Wyatt waited before continuing, he orbed Chris to the San Francisco motel for couples and laid him down in the bed and covered him up taking of his shoes and socks first. Wyatt then stripped down to his boxers and got into bed also pulling his lover into his arms also kissing the top of Chris forehead and turned the light of before drifting of to sleep thinking about the day to come.

_Now_

**Wyatt woke up to the sunlight shining in his eyes boy he always hated that damn light. He turned and looked at Chris who was sleeping on his chest boy he missed that. Waking up and see Chris sleeping on his bare chest he looked peaceful this way. Chris began to move and Wyatt looked down at him smiling when he saw Chris waking up. Chris opened his eyes slowly and saw his lover looking at him he couldn't help but let a light blush appear across his checks. This made Wyatt smile grinningly. **

"**Morning" Chris said in a quiet voice boy he missed that soft voice and those soft pink lips. **

"**Morning Beautiful," Wyatt replied as he pushed Chris up against him and kissed him hard. Chris only moaned and opened his mouth in response when he felt Wyatt tongue asking for entrance. Wyatt savoured every bit of Chris like if he was finding pieces of treasure. When air was needed both boys pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another's.**

Meanwhile at the manor the sisters and Leo were sitting around the dinner table in the kitchen. Leo had decided t stay down on earth as he thought if he ever was going to be a good father to Wyatt and Chris then he needs to be there for them all the time. If he was going to fix anything between the adult Wyatt and adult Chris then he will have to be around. They sat around the table hoping that either Wyatt or Chris or better both orbed in.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep last night, Phoebe asked Piper.

"I could sleep, I kept thinking about Wyatt mostly Chris, what kind of mother will he possibly think I am, I mean he confirmed it himself when I said his mother was bitchy and low of a woman and he said yes, he agreed with me, Piper said sobbing.

"Oh sweetie, Phoebe said and she and Paige got up and rubbed Pipers left and right shoulder.

"I don't think he meant it Piper, Leo said as the sisters looked at him. "I mean I think he just said that because he knew you were referring to yourself and he just played along to keep his identity a secret, there no other explanation." Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads to confirm to Piper that they agree to what Leo saying.

"Leo right," Phoebe said.

"Okay if he's right, where are they, why haven't they came back yet." Piper said

"I don't know sweetie, maybe they just need so time alone." Phoebe said and Paige nodded at this.

"But I don't have that kind of time" Piper said and Leo nodded "neither do I" Leo said stubbornly.

Before Phoebe of Paige could say another word Piper said and Leo followed her actions. Piper looked up to the sealing and yelled "Wyatt, Chris"

"I mean it Wyatt, I mean it Chris" Piper and Leo said constantly. Until Phoebe and Paige encouraged that they should give it a rest.

**Meanwhile back at the hotel Wyatt and Chris still lied in between the white sheets. Chris snuggled up to Wyatt ignoring their parent's first call and just putting them on mute and put up their block so their so called father couldn't sense them and no one could scry for them. Wyatt and Chris shared passionate kisses, as Wyatt moved his skilful hands to remove Chris clothes Wyatt on the other hand only had his boxers on and Chris removed then in one swift movement. He grabbed Wyatt member which made Wyatt moan in to Chris mouth "oh, Chris" this made Chris smile against Wyatt lips. Once both of them were done they showered together. He orbed his towel to him and had dried himself and Wyatt. Chris orbed himself some clothes as he had stayed in the past for a while now. Wyatt put on his clothes from the day before since he did not bring a spare.**

**Once they were done Wyatt and Chris stared at one another before Chris broke the silence. **

"**What now, Love" He said to Wyatt with so much emotion and love in his eyes. **

"**we go back, to the future, were you belong, were we belong, please come back Chris, I want you to rule by my side, the empire is much yours as it is mine." Wyatt said lovingly stroking Chris cheek lovingly.**

"**Chris please jus…" Wyatt continued but couldn't finish because Chris captured Wyatt lips in an intense kiss and all Wyatt could do was moan.**

**When they broke apart for air Chris put his index finger against Wyatt lips and said with such love in his eyes, "I said it before Wy and I'll say it again if I have to; you're not alone anymore Wy, yeah I won't be able to kill any innocents because that something which I'll never be able to do, but I'm with you no matter what you decide, I am much yours as you are mine, I love you Wy" Chris finished removing his finger from Wyatt lips he captured Wyatt lips again in an even more passionate intense kiss. "I love you too, so much" Wyatt replied pulling Chris into a tight hug. "I know" Chris replied in a whisper rubbing round circles on Wyatt back leading him back to the bed lying Wyatt down into a position were he be able to sleep. "Sleep, sleep my love, you seem worn out, I'll be right here when you awake" kissing Wyatt forehead. **

**Wyatt didn't know why but seeing such love in Chris eyes he couldn't ignore his wish. Wyatt closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as he felt Chris hand stroking his forehead.**

**Chris waited for Wyatt to fall asleep and then took out a paper and pen. He still wanted to save his brother from what he became but he wanted to love Wyatt and be loved in return. Wyatt was the only thing that made him feel good before and after he turned he felt the same. He started to write... a letter.**

_Dear Piper _

_Or shall I say mom. I know you are shocked with the new revelation but this isn't how you were meant to find out about me exactly for a matter of fact you weren't meant to find out about me at all._

_But now that you know I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did for the lies I told for the times I manipulated you and your sister aka my aunts Leo I'm not that sorry for as I never shared any kind of future with him. _

_I also like to say that I am sorry for things are said things that are not true. Like the kind of mother you are, you're a great mother, mom always have been always will be that never going to change. But I only stand for what right and what wrong and from what I know my brothers in the wrong and that something I want to change._

_By the time you find this letter me and Wy would have already returned to the future. My job in the past is done and now it your time to save the future. There many things in the future I came back to change like Wyatt turning, your and the aunts death, dads abandonment of us. I know hard to believe but that our future, dark, cold, grow up fast, but I don't want to you to feel pity of me._

_Anyways I know you may not want me but for Wyatt sake let me be born and you can just give me up at an orphan shelter. The choice is yours as it your body just know no matter what you choose remember that I'll always love you. to the future, the rest. _

_I love you all except Leo of course. (HE NOT WORTH LOVING UNLESS HE CAN PROVE THAT HE CAN CHANGE HIS SELFISH WAYS) think about his family and those stinking pacifists. _

_Love you all_

_Chris Perry Halliwell aka mommy little boy…_

Chris then put the letter in an envelope and then wrote mom in capital letters on the envelope. He then put the envelope into his back pocket. A short while later Wy was awake and just like Chris said Wyatt saw Chris face as soon as he opened his eyes and this itself made him smile and Chris to smile back. Except Wyatt could tell Chris was hiding something because he had his hands behind his back.

What are you hiding, Wyatt said.

Me hiding, what could I possibly be hiding, Chris said and Wyatt smirked and brought Chris hands to were he could see them and too his shock he saw Chris arms disappearing.

Oh my god Chris, you're disappearing why, Wyatt asked worriedly and shocked.

Chris just shrugged sadly and Wyatt stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead "no, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Unless you can magically get mom and Leo back together then no such luck" at this comment Wyatt raised an eyebrow in confusion. With this Chris started to tell him about everything that happened in the past.

"you split mom and dad up, Chris, Wyatt said and Chris replied sadly "I' sorry Wy" as tears blurred his vision threatening to fall as he could see the disappointment coming from Wyatt.

"Shhh, shhh, it okay, don't cry" Wyatt reassured him brushing away his tears kissing his lover softly on the lips. "I'll fix this, I promise" Wyatt said as he brought his brother into a tight embrace.

Back at the manor the sisters had even had dinner. Piper and Leo had tried calling for Wyatt and Chris yet again but still no response. Leo even tried sensing for them but with no luck it was as if they were of the radar. Phoebe and Paige had gone of to bed.

Leo and Piper were in such sorrow they actually did what they shouldn't have done in the heat of the moment. What was she thinking she was with Greg for pity sakes.

Leo went back to the elders because they thought it was best that he was up there and Piper told him that she inform him if Wyatt or/and Chris come back. Piper went to bed and the next morning found herself pucking her guts out. She was pregnant all the signs and symptoms were there and Chris was her son so it was pretty obvious that he was the baby. What was she going to tell Leo he was already finding it difficult as it is but she had to find a way to tell him…?

Meanwhile back at the hotel Wyatt trying to find a way to get his parents back together at any cost because his lover was fading away as today was the day his parents were meant to conceive him. Eventually Chris completely disappeared, Wyatt feel into despair desperately trying to find a way to bring his brother/lover back. He failed "I broke my promise" but then Chris reappeared and said "I'm back, they did it."

"Oh thank god." Wyatt said as he hugged Chris tightly and said "eww" and Chris just laughed leaning into Wyatt embrace.

**Please review waiting for reviews before I update again! So you all know what to do…. If you read …. LOL**

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

I know it been a long time but here the update

**Previously**

Chris is disappearing but reappears because his parents have conceived him

"Oh thank god." Wyatt said as he hugged Chris tightly and said "eww" and Chris just laughed leaning into Wyatt embrace.

**NOW**

Wyatt moved back from the embrace taking Chris hands in his "come, let's go home."

"Yeah, lets" Chris replied

With that the two orbed to the manor attic and Wyatt took out the piece of paper out of his pocket and began to chant.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,

Hear the hope within my mind,

Send me back to where I find,

What I wish in place and time,"

Meanwhile Wyatt chanted Chris took the opportunity to put the letter he wrote for his family in the book of shadows. Luckily unnoticed he returned by Wyatt side as he finished the spell. Wyatt and Chris walked through the portal.

**Manor Kitchen**

"Where are they?" Piper said.

"Piper sweetie, give them time, I'm sure they'll come around." Paige said

"Well I'm tired of waiting." Piper said walking out the kitchen towards the stairs "me too," Leo replied following Piper .

Paige and Phoebe followed the two too the attic. Piper headed towards the book and opened it.

"Piper I don't think there anything in the book which can help us." Phoebe said.

"Well there has too be something," Piper said

"How about a summoning spell," Paige suggested.

"Paige, I don't think Wyatt and Chris will appreciate us summoning them, especially Wyatt." Phoebe replied.

"Good point." Paige said agreeing with her sister.

"Well there has too be something" Piper said turning the pages in the book. Hopelessly Piper looked up at Leo "can you sense them." Piper asked hopelessly. Leo shock his head feeling helpless.

"It like there blocking me some how" Leo said as Piper continued to turn the pages in the book.

"Wyatt Chris, I mean it boys." Piper yelled "ugh, remind me again why I married a white lighter."

"Your in love with one." Paige replied sarcastically as Piper and Phoebe glared at her and Leo blushed.

"Sorry" Paige replied defensively and Piper continued turning the pages in the book hopelessly when she saw and letter which said "MOM" in Chris handwriting curiously she picked up the letter.

"What is it" Phoebe whispered as she approached her elder sister as did Paige and Leo. Piper unfolded the letter she took and breathe and began to read.

_Dear Piper _

_Or shall I say mom. I know you are shocked with the new revelation but this isn't how you were meant to find out about me exactly for a matter of fact you weren't meant to find out about me at all._

_But now that you know I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did for the lies I told for the times I manipulated you and your sister aka my aunts Leo I'm not that sorry for as I never shared any kind of future with him. _

_I also like to say that I am sorry for things are said things that are not true. Like the kind of mother you are, you're a great mother, mom always have been always will be that never going to change. But I only stand for what right and what wrong and from what I know my brothers in the wrong and that something I want to change._

_By the time you find this letter me and Wy would have already returned to the future. My job in the past is done and now it your time to save the future. There many things in the future I came back to change like Wyatt turning, your and the aunts death, dads abandonment of us. I know hard to believe but that our future, dark, cold, grow up fast, but I don't want to you to feel pity of me._

_Anyways I know you may not want me but for Wyatt sake let me be born and you can just give me up at an orphan shelter. The choice is yours as it your body just know no matter what you choose remember that I'll always love you. to the future, the rest. _

_I love you all except Leo of course. (HE NOT WORTH LOVING UNLESS HE CAN PROVE THAT HE CAN CHANGE HIS SELFISH WAYS) think about his family and those stinking pacifists. _

_Love you all_

_Chris Perry Halliwell aka mommy little boy…_


	6. Chapter 6

I know it been a long time but here the update

**Previously**

Piper found Chris letter and is reading it with Leo, Paige and phoebe by her side.

**NOW**

Piper finishes reading the letter and falls to the floor.

"He gone, by baby gone." Piper sobbed. Phoebe and Paige bend down to comfort their distraught sister as well as Leo who held his wife and also sobbed.

"What are we going to do?" Piper said.

"Save Wyatt, then may be Chris won't have to come to the past again as this all would have never happened." Leo said.

Leo right, we save Wyatt then Chris wouldn't have to go through it in the first place." Paige replied agreeing with her brother in law as phoebe nodded.

"So what do we do?" Piper asked determined to save her son and stop this from ever happening.

"We find out who did this, any suggestions." Phoebe said grinning.

"We could cast a spell to take us to a near future from now and find out who is responsible" Paige suggested.

"We can't mess with time." Leo said

"We just write the spell to make sure no one can see us, like seeing it as a memory." Paige said

"Let's do it, but take Wyatt to Shelia." Piper said. After Wyatt was at Shelia they cast a spell to see future memories.

**3 hours later**

"Unbelievable, I can't believe I trusted him, my own mentor Gideon, it all my fault I let him near Wyatt" Leo said.

"Leo it not your fault you couldn't have known" Phoebe said reassuring her brother in law.

"I'm going to kill him" Piper said angrily.

**Next day**

The sisters went after Gideon after informing the elders of Gideon plan and they vanquished him.

**The future**

In the future Wyatt was sitting at his desk and Chris was sitting next to him hoping the sister would have found his letter and where focusing on saving Wyatt. Suddenly bright white orbs shot around Wyatt and his hair became shorter and his clothes changed to bright colours.

"Wyatt thank god your okay," Chris said

"What happened?" Wyatt asked

"Doesn't matter all that matters is that your okay." Chris replied.

"Chris, Wyatt a voice came from downstairs,"

"IS that mom." Wyatt and Chris whispered.

"MOM" they yelled and Chris stopped half way.

"You coming." Wyatt asked.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Chris replied and Wyatt nodded and headed downstairs.

Chris walked towards the book of shadows he picked up a piece of paper from the desk and wrote _"Congratulations, you saved Wyatt,, you saved us love you all even you dad, even maybe if I don't want to admit it, your truly Chris Perry Halliwell."_ He than chanted a spell and sent the spell to 2004.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Hear the hope within my mind,

Send this note through time,

To the sister three in 2004 were I had once been."

The note disappeared in a twinkle of orbs and he headed downstairs.

**The Past**

The sisters three and Leo sat around the kitchen table when the note appeared on the table.

"What this." Piper said picking up the note which appeared on the table. Phoebe, Paige and Leo gathered around Piper she opened the piece of paper and read what it said out loud.

"_Congratulations, you saved Wyatt, you saved us, love you all even you dad, even maybe if I don't want to admit it, " your truly Chris Perry Halliwell."_

The sisters and Leo smiled the future had changed now they knew for sure but most importantly they knew their youngest nephew or son did not hate them but he loves them all of them.


End file.
